Un prof canon
by angelsinthemazerunner
Summary: Hey les gens ! Ici Luna 8) Alors c'est notre première fiction sur le couple Newt x Thomas (ou sur le livre tout court cx) alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! :3 Disclamer : James Dashner veut pas partager ses persos alors nous ne possédons juste l'histoire de notre fic u.u Ps : Je fais Minho, Evanne fait Newt et Nora fait Thomas Bonne lecture ! On vous naime fort


**PDV Newt :**

 _Mon nom est Newt Sangster, j'ai seize ans. J'suis pas un très bon élève, et alors quel est le putain de problème ? Bref, tant pis. Actuellement, j'suis juste posé, le cul sur une chaise et je m'ennuie mais genre… grave. Je me demande dans quel cours je suis, mais y a pas de souci. La fenêtre, c'est beau. Mais c'est mieux de penser aux prochaines vacances. Wow les vacances, voilà un truc cool._

« Hey ! Newt. Newt ! Réveilles toi mec ! Le cours est fini. » avait murmuré Minho en me secouant discrètement.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ?.. »

 _Ah... Apparemment j'suis en physique. Le prof me jette un regard furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a c'lui là ?_

"Monsieur Sangster, je suis ravi que mon cours vous intéresse à ce point. Franchement ça me touche." dit-il avec ironie.

"Désolé de vous décevoir mais en faite votre cours était... Que dis-je : EST franchement très chiant. Vous devriez sérieusement penser à changer de métier parce qu'à vot' place j'aurai des envie de suicide !"

 _Et sur ces bonnes paroles je décide de quitter cette putain de classe sans attendre la réponse du prof. Manquerait plus qu'il me foute une heure de colle, je te jure. J'ai pas que ça à foutre. Minho sort derrière moi et je vois bien à son visage qu'il sur le point d'exploser de rire._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Extérieur :**

Une fois le cours favoris de Newt passé, à savoir l'anglais, la classe de première L se rendit... en maths. Ah... les maths, la passion de Newt... Ceci était purement ironique évidemment. Le blondinet s'avérait être un élève lamentable dans les matières scientifiques. Bref, le professeur arriva et invita ses élèves a entrer.

 **PDV Thomas :**

"Bonjour a tous, je suis votre professeur de maths pour cette année. Nous allons étudier un nouveau programme et ça commence dès aujourd'hui. Prenez vos manuels page 123."

 _Mon nom est Thomas, Thomas Edison, et je suis professeur de maths dans un lycée. Mon physique ? Je suis brun, les yeux noisette et soi-disant que je suis bien "roulé" d'après les élèves de terminale qui me tournent autour. Enfin bref on s'égare. J'ai 20 ans et c'est mon premier jour de cours. Légèrement stressé au réveil j'avais pris le plus grand soin pour choisir ma tenue : slim noir, chemise blanche. Au moins sûr de pas faire d'erreur sur ça. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop "ado" pour surtout me faire respecter ._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Bien évidement, après être sorti du cours de physique, j'avais explosé de rire. Mon meilleur ami, Newt, pouvait vraiment être hilarant à certains moments ! Bref, on était ensuite allé en cours d'Anglais. Je me débrouillais assez bien en cette matière tout comme le blond alors il ne s'était rien passé de très extraordinaire. Je suis ensuite allé en cours de maths. Génial... Les maths, notre amour de toujours avec Newt... Le prof nous invita ensuite à entrer. Etant nouveaux, il se présenta et on commença le cours._

 _Ah mais j'oubliais, je dois peut-être me présenter, même si je pense que vous savez déjà qui je suis. Je suis le beau et splendide Minho Park, le meilleur ami de Newt ~ Je suis un parfait asiatique (Coréen ! Pas chinois ! -.-), à la carrure massive, aux bras très musclés et aux merveilleux cheveux bruns !_

 _Bon bref, je suis assis à côté de Newt et cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le cours avait commencé ! Je regarde chaque personne de la classe, certaines filles étaient vachement bonnes. Je remarque Gally, Teresa, Clint, Jeff, Zart et... Nan... Elle est là... Cette déesse tombé du ciel... Sonya ! Je me tourne sans discrétion vers Newt tout en chuchotant :_

"Hé Newt, t'as vu qui est avec nous ? Sonya !" dit-je en bavant

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Newt :**

 _A peine sortit de la classe Minho avait explosé de rire, s'attirant les regards des autres élèves qui allaient également à leur prochain cours. Oh mais c'est bon arrêtez de le regarder comme ça ! Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un rire ou quoi ? Je te jure les mômes de nos jours... Enfin bref ! Je rentrais dans la classe et allait directement m'asseoir au dernier suivi de Minho. Bah ouais on est pas fou non plus ! Quand on suit pas le cours et qu'on parle pendant toute l'heure avec son voisin vaut mieux être au dernier rang. Les minutes passèrent et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Le prof était nouveau et nous avait fait, comme tous les profs en début d'année, son spitch de bienvenue que personne n'écoutait à part les premiers de la classe. Chose que Minho et moi n'étions certainement pas. Dans les matières scientifiques du moins. Je n'avais toujours pas regardé le prof trouvant ma discussion avec Alby cent fois plus intéressante. Quand celui-ci reçu un appel de sa copine il décrocha sans complexe et se désintéressa de sa conversation avec moi. Sympa. Mais bon j'avais l'habitude, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être séparés plus de deux heures sans appeler. Je décidais donc d'enfin regardé mon prof de maths. Et là ce fut... étrange. Quand je le vis ma première réaction fut de stopper tous mouvements. Il était beau. Un nez retroussé, des cheveux noirs, coupés courts, une peau pâle, pas autant que la mienne, couverte de grain de beauté et des yeux couleurs whisky. Il était plutôt jeune pour un prof. J'essayais pour la première fois de m'intéressais à ce que disais un prof de maths :_

"Et donc la factorisation consiste à trouver le facteur commun qui dans ce cas précis se trouve être 2xy..."

 _Bon d'accord pas franchement passionnant mais j'étais absolument fasciné par le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il parlait. Pourquoi, diable m'étais-je mis au dernier rang ? D'ici je ne voyais pas les détails de son visage. Putain de classe trop grande ! J'étais en transe au point d'éluder absolument tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Oublié Alby et son téléphone, Minho, Zart, Gally, Teresa, Clint, Jeff et même Brenda qui se promenait dans la cour en passant devant notre classe alors qu'elle aurait dû être en cours d'espagnol... Tout ça me paressait inintéressant comparé à ce qui se passait là juste devant moi..._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Thomas :**

 _Je m'occupais donc de faire mon cours, tant pis pour ceux qui ne suivaient pas. Pour le moment je repérais les élèves qui pourraient potentiellement me mener la vie dure. Et j'en voyais aucun pour l'instant . Baissant le regard sur mon plan de classe je remaquais le petit blond en train de me fixer délibérement. Newt, Newt Sangster. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me dévisager comme ça ? Ah bas au moins il semblait intéressé par le cours ce qui n'était pas déplaisant . J'écrivis quelques formules au tableau alors qu'une main se levait , le rang juste devant celui du blond angélique. Je me rendis donc à ce rang là pour aider l'élève qui apparemment avait besoin d'aide, me penchant sur la copie de celui-ci sans faire attention à la table de derrière..._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Je continue de parler à mon ami de la belle blonde que je matais sans même me rendre compte que mon voisin de table ne m'écoutait pas._

"T'as vu ? Les formes qu'elle a... Et puis ses yeux... Oh mon dieu... Pourquoi est-elle si divine Newt ?"

 _J'attends un peu pour continuer mais celui-ci ne me répondis pas. Je me tourne enfin vers lui et je le vois fixer un point droit devant lui. Curieux comme je suis, je regardai dans la même direction et tombe sur le prof. OH MY GOD ! Je me retourne vers Nerdy avec un grand sourire sarcastique et remarque que le prof se dirigeait vers nous, faisant élargir mon sourire. Alala mon petit Newt, je savais bien que tu étais plutôt intéressé par les garçons ~_

 _Le professeur s'arrêta à la table juste devant nous et il se pencha sur la copie d'Alby, nous montrant une jolie partie de son corps qui ne m'intéressait point mais elle intéressait sûrement le petit blond qui se trouve juste à côté de moi ~_

 _Je le fixe alors pour pouvoir admirer chacune de ses réactions. A mon avis, cette année allait être plus intéressante que prévu ~_

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Newt :**

 _Je vis le prof se rapprocher de nous et un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué que je le fixais avec insistance ? Je m'attardais quelques secondes sur sa démarche chaloupé. Oh c'est pas vrai... Si même sa démarche me faisais perdre mes moyens on était mal barré. Je le vis s'arrêter à la table juste devant moi et se penchait sur la feuille d'Alby me montrant par la même occasion une partie de son anatomie que je ne m'étais pas préparé à voir si tôt. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge carmin tandis que mes mains se mirent à trembler. Non mais sans dec, c'est quoi cette réaction de collégienne en chaleur. Je pris mon stylo et me mis à écrire le cours qui était au tableau pour me donner contenance. Quand je vis que non seulement je ne comprenais rien à ce que j'avais noté mais qu'en plus mon écriture était tremblante je m'arrêtais. Je relevais les yeux vers le prof qui était toujours en face de moi. Il se redressa et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec son dos. Je le regardais fixement les joues toujours rouge et, fébrile, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir tenir toute l'année avec un prof de maths aussi canon._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Voyant mon ami dans tous ses états, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Tellement que j'en tombai de ma chaise sous tous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves et... du prof. Comprenant très bien que je devais m'expliquer, je ne pus que prononcer cette phrase entre deux rires, à bout de souffle :_

"Non mais t'es sérieux Newt..."

 _Voilà comment faire pour entraîner ton meilleur ami dans une connerie avec toi. En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute si j'étais complètement hilare. Les autres élèves, étant habitués qu'on fasse n'importe quoi, se désintéressèrent de moi et je repris peu à peu mon "calme" en me rasseyant sur ma chaise tout en fixant mon petit Newtie d'amour avec un grand sourire malicieux. Après les cours, j'aurai une graaaaande discution avec lui ~_

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, m'sieur ! Vous pouvez reprendre votre cours ~"

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Thomas :**

 _Lorsque j'entendis un de mes élèves rire au éclats je me retournais brusquement, surpris et décontenancé à la fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il riait aussi fort ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Je jetais un regard alternatif entre le blond et le brun en fronçant les sourcils prenant un air faussement sévère pour venir dire ensuite :_

"Monsieur Park et monsieur Sangster ! Si mon cours vous intéresse si peu je vous prie de sortir!" dis-je un peu courroucé en retournant au tableau pour écrire le cours.

 _N'avais-je pas était trop brusque ? Est-ce que je ne m'étais pas emporté trop vite ? Peut-être... Je regrettais presque d'avoir été aussi brusque mais alors que j'avais à peine le dos tourné, les deux élèves sortirent de la classe comme si de rien n'était... Chouette ... Apparemment ils avaient pris au mot mes paroles._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Newt :**

 _J'entendis Minho exploser de rire et je le regardais, étonné. Le prof se retourna vers nous et nous regarda d'un oeil sévère. Je frémis en sentant son regard se poser sur moi alors qu'il haussait un sourcil inquisiteur._

"Non mais t'es sérieux Newt..."

 _Je me figeai et jetai un regard catastrophé à Minho. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Je n'avais, pour une fois, strictement rien fait. Le regard du prof se fit encore plus dure et je baissais les yeux d'un air coupable. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je n'ai rien fait !_

"Monsieur Park et Monsieur Sangster ! Si mon cours vous intéresse si peu je vous prie de sortir !"

 _Je sentis mon corps se figeai une nouvelle fois. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! J'ai le tétanos ou quoi ?! Je relevai la tête vers le prof les larmes aux yeux et cela sembla le perturber. Il fit volte-face et retourna au tableau. Je rangeai mes affaires et suivi Minho en dehors de la salle de classe. Quand nous eûmes refermé la porte Minho me lança un regard qui me promettait mille tortures si je ne lui avouais pas tout. Mais lui avouer quoi à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui nécessite ces réactions de sa part !_

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Quand le prof nous invita à sortir, je pris à la va vite mes affaires et sortis en entraînant avec moi Newt, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. En même temps c'est normal, le pauvre venait de se faire virer par l'élu de son cœur, sa moitié, son oxygène mais... Je m'en foutais ! Une fois dehors, je me tournai vers lui avec un regard remplit de sous entendu et un grand sourire malicieux. Alors mon Newtie adoré, on a oublié de dire quelque chose à son meilleur ami ? Je suis vexé... ;-; Mais bien évidement, je le savais depuis longtemps alors bon je ne m'attendais pas trop à une réponse car le connaissant, il ne comprenait même pas ce que je voulais dire. Je gardait mon sourire sarcastique tout en posant mes affaires à terre et en m'asseyant contre le mur, après tout on allait rester encore un bon moment ici alors autant bien s'installer ~_

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Thomas :**

 _Abasourdi, je fixais un peu la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? J'avais absolument pas suivi... Ces gamins venait de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était !_

 _Wow. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le cours comme ça... alors tant pis ! Ils allaient bien revenir un moment ou un autre, non ? Pitié parlez pas de malheurs ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis_

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Newt :**

 _Nous étions désormais tous les deux assis à côté de la porte, attendant que le cours se termine. Je ruminais des pensées noires tandis que Minho semblait attendre une réponse à sa dernière tirade. Non seulement je ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait mais en plus je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre. C'était de sa faute si nous étions dans cette situation. Et vu que le prof ne nous a pas donné de mot d'exclusion nous étions obligé d'attendre la fin du cours pour partir. Je me sentais oppressé et je n'avais qu'une envie : partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais exclure de maths mais c'était une grande nouveauté que ça m'arrive le jour de la rentrée. Brusquement je me levai, Minho me suivant du regard. Je lui coupai la parole avant qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche._

"Quitte à pas être en cours au temps pas être au lycée."

 _Je vis une lueur de surprise passer dans son regard. Après tout, j'avais beau ne pas être l'élève modèle, je n'avais jamais séché un cours contrairement à Minho. Et sans même attendre sa réponse je partis à travers les couloirs, me fichant de s'il me suivait ou pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et ça me mettait dans tous mes états._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Oula... J'ai pas rêvé ?! J'ai bien entendu ? Newt voulait sécher ? Je le regardais passer devant moi toujours étonné mais après quelques secondes, je sortis de ma transe et le rejoignis en courant. Après tout je n'allais pas laisser mon p'tit Nerdy tout seul dehors, il était quand même nouveau dans le métier ! Une fois à sa hauteur, je posai une main sur son épaule, en comprenant qu'il était vraiment dans tous ses états. Il marchait très vite et ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude. Je souris une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait décidément pas ? Alala, en tout cas il peut rêver pour que je lui explique ! Il doit trouver par lui-même ~_

"Newt, suis-moi. C'est pas par là si tu veux sécher !"

 _Sur ce, je fis demi-tour en l'entraînant un nouvelle fois avec moi. Si on voulait partir d'ici valait mieux se dépêcher car la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à chanter sa mélodieuse musique pour annoncer la fin du cours et donc notre punition inévitable si on se faisait attraper. Bien évidement, on repassa devant la classe de mathématiques et comme par hasard... La porte était ouverte... Je fis un petit coucou devant avec un grand sourire et me mis à courir en entraînant toujours Newt avec moi pour ne pas que le professeur nous voit._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Thomas :**

 _J'étais de plus en plus estomaqué par ce lycée. Mon premier jour et déjà des élèves qui sèchent en plus en se moquant de moi ouvertement. Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et je me retrouvais dehors à les rattraper alors que j'avais lancé aux autres élèves un rapide :_

"Faîtes vos exercices silencieusement ! Je reviens j'en ai pour une minute."

 _C'eut été utopique de dire que la poursuite était simple. Je déambulai dans les couloirs, ayant perdu la trace de Newt et son copain... et voilà que je tombe sur la personne que je ne voulais pas croiser en ce moment même... le proviseur. Et merde !_

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Newt :**

 _Minho me pris le poignet et me tira. Je voyais à son regard moqueur qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Nous passâmes devant la salle de maths. Je vis Minho faire coucou à quelqu'un. Je dirigeai mon regard vers la salle de classe. Je vis Alby nous faire coucou et Zart se marrer en nous regardant. Puis mon regard croisa celui du prof. Merde, il nous a vu. Mon meilleur pote me tira le bras pour me forcer à aller plus vite. Je le suivis sans détacher mon regard de la classe. Je vis le prof sortir presque en courant de la salle. Je me réveillai violemment en me rendant compte que s'il nous attrapait j'allais me taper la honte, le jour de la rentrée ! Et c'était absolument hors de question. Alors je me mis à courir vite suivi de Minho. Celui-ci me dépassa et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fit. Au point où j'en étais, faire confiance à Minho était ma meilleure option._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 **PDV Minho :**

 _Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil derrière nous pour voir si nous avions semé le prof ou pas mais ce que je vis me fis m'arrêter net. Il discutait avec le proviseur et comme vous savez, plus curieux que moi ça n'existe pas ! Ah... Ma curiosité me perdra un jour... Mais bon tant pis ! Je m'approchai alors discrètement d'eux et me cachai derrière le mur le plus proche. Je m'en voulais quand même un peu, après tout c'est "un peu" à cause de nous qu'il était dans le pétrin ! Mais comme je disais avec Newt... Je m'en fous, il n'avait cas pas nous courir après et être responsable non mais oh ! Pour qui il se prend ! Je vais lui mettre une, il sait pas à qui il a affaire ! Ok... Faut que je me calme moi... Il m'a rien dit le pauvre .-. ! Bon bref, je tendis un peu plus l'oreille pour pouvoir mieux entendre la discussion. En tout cas si c'est pas intéressant, je me barre !_


End file.
